Gundam Pilot 05
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: The original pilot of Shenlong was Meiran Chang. The strongest of the Outers was Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru wanted to leave, and Meiran got to go home. AU with some OOC. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Memories

Titan of Saturn here. First thing, this is not, I repeat, is _not_ a Usagi/Serena centered fic! All readers clicked back button Damn! Come back! I'll give you Gundam Wing! Wait, I don't own Gundam Wing. I'll give you Sailor Moon then! Wait a sec I don't own that either. Noooooooo! Come back! I'll give you the lint in my pocket! Oh, screw it. Well I better say the Disclaimer. Smacks self on forehead I just told you I didn't own either. Oh well, on with my story!

"Text" Speeking

"**Text**" Lutherian

(A/N Text) Author Notes

* * *

She had to leave, go away. She couldn't take it any more, the silence was deafening. Footsteps echoed through the main hallway as booted feet walked. Coming upon intricate double doors at the end of the hall the feet stopped. The guard nodded and stuck out her hand. The first women smiled and said.

"Evening, Mars? **The black Luna lives with the white Artemis.**" Mars answered with:

"Good thank you. **And together the grey Diana is created.** Pass." The doors opened on their own and the woman entered. She walked half way across the large room, head down humbly, before dropping on one knee in a bow.

"Rise." An athoritive voice said. She did as was told and looked at the two figures on thrones, one in silver, and the other in gold.

"Queen Serenity, King Endymoin." She identified with a nod to each.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"My leave." The Queen chuckled, it sounded like the ringing of silver bells, if there was such a thing.

"My dear Senshi, you most of all can take a break when ever you please."

"You misunderstand me, your Highness." The Queens old ditzy ness showed through as she pulled a blank look. The King saved her the embarrassment by replying with a frown.

"You're leaving, and you don't intend to come back."

"Yes my Lord." The Queen's face fell.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The woman nodded. "As you wish, I, Queen Serenity, hereby grant the leader of the Outer Senshi permission to leave the Golden Alliance. You are to forfeit your enhanced transformation pens and your weapon. Keep your wrist communicator so we can contact you if we need your assistance or are needed to train the next chosen one. Pluto will take you from here."

"Thank you my dear friend, Serenity." She turned on her heal and left. The Queen slumped in her chair and whispered the Senshi's name in sadness.

"Saturn…"

* * *

"Are you sure Hime?"

"Yes." Was the firm reply.

"Very well, where do you intend to go?"

"I do not know."

"How about home?"

"Home?"

"Yes Hime, home." And suddenly she had memories, of life in a different dimension; of being Chinese, which she always suspected, that she was a trained Gundam Pilot and was fighting an organization called OZ. Oh, and a bonus, she was married.

(A/N give you 3 guesses who and the first two don't count. What would you do if I stopped it here? Don't worry; way too short a chapter for me to do that.)

Of course everyone thought she was dead, even her husband. And suddenly she was no longer Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Soldier of Saturn. She was Meiran Chang, Gundam Pilot 05 of Shenlong.

"What time am I entering in?" Meiran asked her adviser, who was really Setsuna Long, her Mother.

"Approximately 4 years after you 'die.' The war with OZ has started and Project Meteor has been active for a year now. Wufei, bless him, has taken your spot as Pilot 05 to avenge your 'death.'" Pluto answered. She then waved her hand and Meiran was now wearing a black long-sleeved Chinese style dress with violet trim that matched her eyes. The dress had two slits up each side that almost went to her hips. It gave great maneuverability, and served as a distraction. (Long legs, hint-hint) Though the atmosphere was ruined slightly by the sword that hung on her left hip and the gun strapped to her right thigh. Meiran was also surprised to note that there were two oriental fans tucked into the belt on her lower back.

"Mako-san has asked to accompany you, for her brother also dwells in that dimension. Do you accept?"

"I do, it would be nice to have someone who is in the same predicament as me. Call Makoto-chan, she will be coming with me."

"Very well, Hime."

"Oh, and Pluto? Be the good guardian you are and awaken Sailor's Sun and Earth, for someone must take Mako-chan's and my place once we leave."

"You are very smart, my Hime. It is done." Pluto said smiling. And with a wave of her Garnet Rod, Meiran disappeared without a trace.

* * *

How was it? Awesome? Good? Bad? Horrible? I know there weren't any actual GW characters in this chap. but hey, it's the Prolog. Reviews are nice. Flames burn but are accepted, just as long as they give tips to fix the problems your flaming about. ;) Don't be pressured, I find that I tend to only review story's I really like. So I can relate all you non-reviewers out there. That doesn't mean I don't like reviews! Love Ya!

TS


	2. Rescue Mission

I don't know any Chinese, so bare with me, if Hotaru/Wufei say stuff in Japanese, pretend it's Chinese, or if you know some Chinese please tell me! Sorry this took so long, I had finals and everything and my dad shut off my internet connection. Damn him for knowing so much about computers, it's frustrating!

Lady Light: I'm happy you like it. Have a cookie, you were my first review.

kurai-kodoku: I know, she's getting rarer and rarer isn't she. I wish my chapters were longer to, but hopefully I will make up for that with substance. That's the main reason I wrote this fic, I was always seeing Rei as Meiran and I thought, why not Hotaru?

tisiphone: I totally agree! Hotaru will keep her healing power sense that was something that was innately hers. Also both will keep their original transformations (Jupiter power and Saturn power) and the limited power it comes with. I will end up having both of them use them, but probably not until the plot is pretty far along.

babymar-mar: The next chapter kinda gives away who Mako's brother is, hope it helps! Also thanks for the vote, have a cookie.

Comechatcha: Really? Thanks for the vote of confidence! Here's your update.

Love Angel 1705: It's great to see(erm, read) that people are looking forward to my story. Thanks!

TeNshI nO Hi: Keep the positive coming! This is defiantly not the first story I've written, but it's the first I've had the courage to post. I will really work hard at it not being cliché. Cookie for the warning. Hotaru's my fave character too.

Rambling Naiad: I know, I thought that is would be interesting to see the way their personalities went together. It's always Rei and Wufei, the two hot heads. I wanted to see Hotaru's gentle personality would soften him. Truth be told it always bugged me that there was no Sailor Earth, but there are plenty of explanations for that(The king of earth had no daughters). Really Sailors Earth and Sun were only a passing thought, and I do not intend for them to have any role in the story. I also wanted to show that Hotaru isn't a naive little girl, innocent maybe, but not naive. By her having knowledge of things only Pluto did shows her wisdom. Two cookies for the extensive review and being honest.

Erebus Darkness: Here's that chapter you needed. I agree with you, it's hard to review on the first chapter. Glad you think it's interesting so far.

Harpygirl91: Really? I thought they looked alike too, except for the hair, Hotaru's is short, but that's explained (kinda) in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Duo crept silently down a hallway. Search, rescue, and destroy. Easy as pie. Get one Hotaru Tomoe (though he was told that was only an alias) and her inside informant out. Heero sets bombs while Trowa covers their backs. Run like hell then blow the joint sky high. Simplest mission in a while, but then again simple doesn't mean easy. Just then red lights and warning sounds came into the hallway. _Oh Shinigami, help your ole' pal Duo._ The loud speaker came on and Duo expected to here an intruder warning. He was surprised.

"Attention all personnel, the captive has escaped. This is not a drill. I repeat the captive has escaped."

"Damn does she have good timing." Duo muttered to himself. Just then a shadow crept around the corner. Duo clicked off his safety. The sound echoed and Duo cringed. Then a second click was heard, one of a safety going back on. It came from the shadow, who then skid it's gun across the floor to Duo, and stepped out into the light with their hands up. It turned out to be a woman in an OZ uniform with brown hair and green eyes. She held a long black draw bag in one hand.

"I here your good at lying." She said off handedly. Duo grinned, this was the arranged conversation he was supposed to have with the inside informant.

"I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He answered smoothly. She smiled and turned to walk down the hallway, obviously expecting him to follow, which he did.

Hotaru gave a frustrated sigh, not only was Makoto late but OZ had confiscated her sword and gun and all she had were those two stupid fans. She pulled one out and opened it in front of her face in hopes no one would recognize her. Damn her mother, dropping her in the middle of an OZ base. She had been here a whole two weeks, lucky Setsuna had sense to send Makoto in as a spy. She absolutely hated to be the damsel in distress; she was a warrior for Hades sake! Hotaru heard a shout to her left and turned. Standing there was three OZ soldiers holding semi-automatic weapons. She whipped out the other fan automatically and charged, staying low to the ground. They fired at her, and missed. When she got to their feet she pounced, driving the closed fan into one soldier's heart. The other hand arced towards a second man and slit his throat. The third attacked her from behind and she used a backward jab to thrust the closed fan into their body.

Footsteps were heard and Hotaru ducked into the shadows, fans at ready. She scolded herself for forgetting about Oriental Fan Combat Training with her mother. Setsuna must have triggered some memories only to surface when needed. That would complicate things with Wufei. She would just have to refrain from telling him who she really was. She only hoped he didn't recognize her, hopefully the short hair would throw him off.

The footsteps stopped at the end of the hall and moved more stealthily, in such a way that she had to strain her ears just to figure out if they were moving or not. A click was heard and a nice black and silver gun slid across the floor. The figure approached, _Odd, _Hotaru thought, _that gesture is what Makoto is supposed to do, and she's supposed to have that stealth pilot with her, but there's only one person and their hair is way too long to be Makoto's. _Then the person said something that threw everything out the window.

"Word around here says you can see in the dark." The emergency code for someone being injured.

"What do you want to find?" Hotaru asked. He paused for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"An oak tree in a pine forest." Hotaru cursed quietly and put away her fans in one swift motion and darted out of the shadows, picking up the gun on the way.

"Lead me to her."

Makoto groaned. Damn her stupidity for getting hit in the leg. Her arm or her shoulder she could live with, and run with. She had to send Maxwell off to get Hotaru. She paused in her firing to reload and then shot at the OZ guards again.

"Kill the traitor!" They shouted. One good shot knocked her gun from her hand and she cursed. The leader approached with a rifle in his hand.

"I thought I knew you Lita." He said sadly. She snickered.

"No, but you certainly knew my bed well, huh Connor." Murmurs erupted in the troops. "Go ahead, tell your soldiers why we're on a first name biases. Tell them how when Captain Benton figured out he had a traitor in his mists you specifically steered the investigation away from me." She laughed at the irony. "And tell them that because of you the Gundams are coming!" Panic broke out. _Good, stall for more time._ Connor cried in rage at the distrust she had created in his men. He saw her pull out a dagger and aim for him. He chuckled. Makoto frowned.

"You'll never be able to kill me Lita; it's not in your nature as a woman to kill a lover."

"You're a fool Connor; you were never my lover, so of coarse I can kill you." He paled and Makoto heaved herself off the ground. "But just for fun I won't." He looked very relieved. She smirked sadistically. "He will." And then a shot was fired and the troops went silent as they watched their leader's body fall, bleeding, to the ground. A figure came into view. Heero Yuy held a smoking gun.

Vote on pairings! Hotaru's a no brainier and I think I'll have Trowa/Quatre. Sorry you non-yaoi people, if I get enough reviews to the contrary I'll drop it. I'm not a big Heero/Relena fan (but I don't think she's stupid) so I'll be happy to pair Makoto with him if you want. If Makoto ends up with Duo then I'll probably put Relena with Heero. Also if you really want another character from SM added I'll put them in. Makoto's brother is made very clear next chapter.

Heero/Mako: 1

TS


	3. Worried

Oh My God! So many reviews! I'm inspired! Must write more, must please fans! I love you all cries Most of you got who Makoto's brother is, and if not, then I'm not telling you, because it's made sooo obvious in this chapter. So many votes, I'm over whelmed! Here's my review answers, hope you're satisfied!

kurai-kodoku: She does, doesn't she? I can't remember where I thought of fans as weapons, but I thought it was interesting. Perfect chance to try it!

Lady Light: That's what I need, input! How do my fans want the story to go?

angelwings6117: Do you know that you're the only person who caught that? Everyone else mostly guessed. Cookie. OMG! Catherine, I totally forgot, how absent minded am I! Goodness, that's a great suggestion! I think I'm going to do that. Have a second cookie.

babymar-mar: Um, babymar-mar, I don't think saying (writing) it twice will double your vote. Also reviewing for two chapters won't get you a second vote. That was your Heero/Mako last chapter if you didn't know. )

pinaygirl: Ug, more input, sensory overload! I'll have to fix that, can't go overloading yet. '

Bobica: A great idea huh? And what if I don't agree with that? Kidding, kidding!

Jewels14: Ah, finally new character vote, this I'm really looking forward too. Cookie for being the first one.

TeNshI nO Hi: You like the codes? Truly? I was thinking they were too corny and that people would complain and I'd have to take them out. You're so encouraging! And that Makoto thing! That just burned my blood that they had her like that. I always get rid of that when I write. Makes her seem ditzy.

Tigeress Moon: You wish is my command. It shall be added.

Jazna: You want to bargain, eh? I can put you in for a yaoi vote if I do a Setsuna/Duo pairing? That is a little… odd. Also I don't think that would work in this story. Setsuna's Hotaru's mother remember, big age difference there! But hey, that sounds interesting. A 'Duo affects Setsuna's personality' pairing. That's not so different than what I'm doing in this story. Hey, I know! Challenge me to do a Setsuna/Duo pairing and I'll write an experiment story for you! Write faster, got it. Cookies Jazna!

Wolf of the Darkness Flame: That is an awesome pen name! You're a Yu Yu fan! Me too! We have so much in common. tries desperately to relate to reviewers Votes galore for you! Got it all!

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: chokes Y-you! I'm such a big fan! I read all your stuff! hyperventilates Calm down TS, calm down. It's only Damia and you need to answer her review. Why the hell am I talking to myself in third person? You're right; no one does seem to take her seriously. I'll put you're votes in. reads the rest of review sobs She loves my story!

Zaeria: Yes, you got Mako's brother right. I can't wait to write that part either; Wufei is going to beat himself up trying to figure out how he knows Hotaru. He he.

theredqueen: I wrote the first chapter of this story years ago as the beginning of a different story, of which I have now discarded. I found that the beginning fit perfectly with this plot, made a few modifications and stuck it there. Sadly it still shows my older style and I have evolved a lot as a writer since then. I'm glad you saw the difference, even if it was because you were worried my story would be written badly. A cookie for the input. Also, about the guard calling her Mars, she was actually calling the guard Mars, indicating that the guard was Sailor Mars. Sorry that's so confusing, I'll fix it if you know how to make it less confusing. Oh theredqueen! I worship you! So much information! starts eating the info on Sailor Earth Don't worry, I hate OCs (Original Characters) my self, and agree with your sentiment that they ruin good stories. So I repeat for those unsure of my truthfulness, Sailor Sun and Earth will NOT be in this story, that would make me a hypocrite. Have two more cookies.

Erebus Darkness: I confused you? Uh-oh. Liked that part with Lita did you? Yea, I'm particularly proud of that. Cookie 'cause you liked it.

Disclaimer: If I owned GW or SM then I'd be rich like Quarte. And I'm not. So I don't own either. Read.

Heero kicked a dead body out of his path as he made his way to Doctor J's spy. He picked up her fallen gun and handed it to her silently. Then he assessed her wound. She looked over the carnage and whistled quietly.

"Damn Yuy, J wasn't kidding when he said you were one hell of a shot." Heero's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. He seriously doubted Doctor J had said it in those words.

"Take off your jacket." Heero demanded in his normal monotone.

"Excuse me?" She asked eyeing him.

"Take off your jacket." He repeated.

"Why?" She clarified.

"I need to use it to make a temporary blockage for the blood flow from your wound."

"Oh," She unbuttoned the OZ jacket and handed it to him. "here." Heero then ripped the jacket into strips and bandaged her leg. "Guess I owe you 01."

"What do I call you." It wasn't a question, Heero never asked questions.

"Every one calls me Makoto Kino."

"Kino is Japanese, you are not Japanese." Heero 'asked.'

"No," Kino agreed "but I spent a long time there. And don't look for my records, J took care of them." Heero knew he wouldn't find any thing if 'J took care of them.'

"Aww man, Hee-chan you took them all out, I didn't even get one." Heero's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Serves you right." He muttered. Kino burst out laughing.

"Hee-chan? Oh Lord that's rich Maxwell." Then Heero watched as she eyed his priest collar. "Er, no offence."

"No problem, I'm not a religious man." Duo said.

"Mako-chan, we should get going, the third pilot will be waiting, and we don't want more OZ soldier to catch up to us." Came a voice from Duo's shadow. Heero looked over the person who he hadn't noticed, which was rare. Her look just let her blend into the shadows. She had shoulder length black hair and odd violet eyes. Her Chinese dress was also black but had violet trim. She had a violet waistband that held a very expensive looking sword and the revealing slits up each leg showed a black gun strapped to her right thigh.

"She's right, who's carrying J's spy?" Duo asked.

"No one, I'm too heavy for any of you. Hotaru will just have to make a patch." Kino told the two of them.

"But you're a girl…" Duo said reasonably. Heero disagreed after looking her over, she was as tall and as built as Trowa and Trowa was not some one they could lift without pumping adrenalin.

"Kino is right Duo." Was all Heero said. He never said more than needed, it wasn't in his programming. Duo backed off. Heero watched as OZ's prisoner, Hotaru Tomoe, examined the wound. With a frown she reported to him her assessment. She seemed to know he had higher standing than Duo, even if it was unspoken.

"The bullet is still in her leg, it needs to be removed if she is going to use it." Kino winced at the thought and then nodded wordlessly. The girl reached into a black draw bag he had seen Kino with and removed a pair of tweezers. Definetly not surgical material. Duo was sweating slightly as he realized exactly what was going to happen.

"Do any of you have a lighter I can use?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kino reached into the pocket of her OZ pants and produced a green one. The violet eyed girl sterilized the tweezers with it. Kino looked away and started muttering something to keep her mind occupied as the escapee approached the wound. Several minutes latter found a bloody bullet and a ripped up OZ jacket on the floor of a hallway filled with dead bodies.

Trowa Barton was not a person to indulge in silly dreams. That is why when he saw Heero and Duo running towards him with two girls (his attention was immediately drawn to the one with the limp) his first thought had startled him. Family, not her OZ uniform pants or an assessment of her injuries or even how well her injury had been taken care of in the middle of enemy territory, he thought about family, something very unrealistic. Though he couldn't help reassuring himself that it was normal (not something he did often considering he was any thing but normal) to associate with someone who looked so very much like him when he had no family of his own. None of this inner contemplation, however, showed on his face as the four figures approached him.

"Duo, Tomoe, in the truck, Kino go with Trowa." Heero instructed swiftly. Trowa reached behind him into an OZ military jeep and threw an OZ uniform at each pilot. Heero swiftly put it on over his current outfit and Duo removed his priest shirt methodically, exposing a scarred torso which was quickly covered by the OZ top. Duo threw the pants back at him, obviously intending to stay with his black ones. Then looking at the taller of the two girls he noted she had lost her OZ top. Shifting through the back quickly he handed her one. It was slightly big for her, but you could hardly notice. She slipped it on over her tank top and got in the passenger seat of the jeep. Duo lifted the secret compartment in the back of the truck and the smaller of the two girls got in.

Trowa got behind the wheel and started the engine. He heard an identical rev to the right automatically assuming Heero was driving. Duo was a terrible driver. Trowa heard a scuffle beside him and turned to see that Duo had snatched the detonator from Heero.

"Sayonara suckers! Have fun in Hell!" He then pressed the button and the compound behind them exploded.

Trowa shifted into gear and drove off to the left, mentally reviewing the rendezvous spot. He glanced to the right and frowned. This was going to be a long night.

_Tap tap tap._

He frowned and blew his bangs out of his eyes. His foot taped nervously and he was holding his tea cup too tight. Quatre was at their safe house alone, and he didn't like it. Not that he'd never been in the middle of nowhere alone before, it was just a recent mission had them rescuing two people that were supposed to stay with them until further notice. That had him worried, they needed reinforcement? Was it really that bad? And to send three pilots for such a mission, wasn't that excessive? But the thing that had him worried the most was Wufei. He had yet to come back from a four day mission. He left one week ago, and Quatre was nervous. He knew Wufei wasn't dead, he would have sensed that, but some things were worse than death. Several times he had tried to reach out to him, but his powers weren't strong enough.

With a sigh Quatre decided to reach out again, to try to feel Wufei, even if it was futile. He set down his tea and then arranged himself in lotus position. A deep breath later and his sixth sense was expanding. He jerked it back with a startled cry, falling out of his seat. Someone with very strong emotions was approaching him. Quatre reached out again, only this time tentivily. It was Trowa he recognized first, he was good at schooling his face, but that did not mean he hid his emotions. At the moment he was feeling a large amount of frustration as well as some second emotion Quatre couldn't make out. Then Duo, the thin layer of happiness that concealed his grief and pain from everyone, including himself. Then came the wall that was Heero. He kept his emotions locked up tight most of the time, and Quatre had yet to get passed his barrier. Slowly he reached out more, coming upon two unfamiliar people. One was practically giddy about something, but the other felt… strange. That was the only thing he could think of to describe it, strange. They were peaceful on the surface, but underneath was an amount of pain to rival Duo's, and yet they went even deeper than that. Going back he felt the other person also had that strange feeling, and yet they hid their deeper emotions better.

"Uh, Q-man, why are you meditatin' in the middle of the kitchen?" Quatre almost had a heart attack. He had subconsciously resumed his lotus position and had been so consumed by his senses that he didn't notice they had walked in the door. He gave a startled yelp and rolled to one side instinctively, turning to face the voice.

"Duo! Don't _do_ that!" Quatre scolded. Duo held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Sorry Q, but you were in the way to the frige." Was the jovial response.

"Honestly, don't you think about anything else? Don't answer that." Quatre said rubbing the back of his neck and standing up.

"Hey, where's Wuffers? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Quatre sighed and shook his head.

"I'm starting to get worried Duo, he's three days and some change overdue." A startled gasp was heard behind Duo and Quatre looked passed him. Standing there was a small girl in a white Chinese shirt too large for her and matching black pants that seemed to fit fine. He looked into wide violet eyes and he knew. This girl was worried. She was worried for Wufei.

Pairings

Heero/Mako: 8

Duo/Mako: 4

Heero/Relena: 1

Trowa/Quatre: 5

Not Trowa/Quatre: 2

Add a Senshi

Minako: 2

Ami: 1

Setsuna: 1

Ug, that was torture writing from Heero's perspective. Sorry if it wasn't any good. Hey! Double vote for anyone who can guess which feelings match to which senshi that Quarte felt. For anyone who has yet to figure it out _idiots_ Trowa is Makoto's brother. Hey, if this helps some, Hotaru/Wufei will be the main spotlight. If I do end up doing a Trowa/Quatre then it will be very mild, probably one of the girls conspiring with Duo to get them together or something along those lines. Oh and Jazna, your bargain yaoi review isn't up there, because I wasn't sure if you wanted it to count. Keep reviewing! Chao!

TS


	4. Tension

I'm so sorry! I hit a major writer's block and now look how long that took! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but it's more of a, what do you call it? A transition chapter maybe? Well sorry again, I had hoped for a chapter once a week but as you can see I failed miserably at that.

Wolf of the Darkness Flame: Here's my guess. Your favorite character is Hiei and your favorite animal is a wolf. Personally I like Kurama (Not because he's a pretty boy) because he's intelligent and mysterious. And you have to admit his Yoko form is down right sexy. Ah! I just contradicted myself.

Jewles14: Glad you liked my cookie.

Lady Light: I know I can't get the picture out of my mind!

kurai-kodoku: Yep! 'Cause it seems like Heero's winning the vote. If you're so on the edge of your seat about Wufei you're going to hate me for this chapter.

PadFootCc: Glad you like it

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Wow, glad I didn't scare you away with my enthusiasm. Sweat drops You're half right Damia. Makoto is right but with Hotaru, yes she doesn't show emotion, but that doesn't mean she hides it. Think like how Quarte perceived Trowa last chapter. But that's only in my story. You still got the emotions right, just preserved them differently then I intended. You get a CA (Character Addition) vote!

Hotaru170: Glad I could spark any ones interest Jennifer ;)

Dragon-rose-vine: You know, I totally agree with you, but it seems that our other reviewers are not Haruka fans.

babymar-mar: Thanks B. It gets hard when I have to go back and check to see if they voted already. Glad for your CA vote!

dark-spiritwolf: Goodness, all you people have awesome pen names! Congrats! You got it right! Now your CA counts twice! Ah, a rhyme!

Tigeress Moon: sobs Your Pen name is so cool! Glad you like my story. Sniffle 

Pai Yuy: I sympathize, I really do!

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Here's that not so soon update you wanted. Kidding, kidding!

The words on the page would not focus, she was too distracted. Two days had passed sense she had gotten here and Hotaru was far more than preoccupied. From what she'd overheard in the kitchen her first day here Wufei was now five days overdue. It had her scared. Was fate so cruel that she would come home only to have her husband ripped away from her? She would not stand for it.

"You've been staring at that same page for ten minutes now. Mind telling the clueless what's wrong, girl?" Hotaru looked up to meet deep emerald eyes. "Is it about that Winner kid?" Hotaru had not told Makoto about what she'd overheard in the kitchen, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. They had both felt an intrusion of their beings on there way here, like a probing of their soul. The feeling had made her want to summon her Silence Glaive on the spot. Then when they had gotten here both had found the source to be a innocent blond boy, who should have no place in the battle field let alone the source of such an… unpleasant feeling.

"He's been going out of his way to avoid me; I think he understands I'm not normal." Hotaru confessed. "You've learned how to hide things you don't want known, your virtue is protection after all. But I've never learned that luxury and so I'm much more open to people like him. He's more curious about you than anything, but with me…" She trailed off. Makoto looked slightly concerned and in an effort to get her friend's thoughts off depressing matters said:

"Well, you were always good at seeing other people's moods." A knock was heard at the door to the girls' shared bedroom door and it opened afterwards. A slightly suspicious looking Duo stood there with both eyebrows raised, testament that they had held their conversation too loud, even in hushed voices. Hotaru and Makoto shared a look. Then Makoto smirked.

"I guess we'll have to learn how to speak softer in the presence of the Gundam Pilots, huh Hotaru?" Makoto was always one to be strait forward.

"Dinner's ready." Duo said before leaving, a troubled look on his face.

Dinner was tense to say the least. Duo had informed the other pilots of what he had overheard, and Heero had spent the evening glaring at the girls, as if under his gaze they would crack and spill all their secrets. Quatre found it slightly amusing, even under the circumstances. Trowa had slunk off somewhere. He seemed to have become even more scarce sense the girls had arrived. Duo was watching some classic from the A.D. era and was shouting at the TV that they were all stupid and to shut the door and hide. Quatre almost wanted to giggle. A clicking sound was heard, Heero had forgone his glaring for the moment to return to whatever he was working on. It must be important. Makoto (that was her name right?) was sitting next to Duo on the floor and calmly pointing out that he was being irrational and that it was a _movie_. The black haired girl was nowhere to be seen, she had said something about going to her room. Heero shut his laptop abruptly.

"I have a mission." He informed the room and then turned on his heal and left. Quatre blinked into his tea. Heero usually told them the specks, why was he not informing them now? Curious, Quatre went after him. Stepping into the hanger he found Heero arming himself.

"Heero," Quatre called. "Is something wrong?" If Heero answered Quatre didn't hear it. A hand flew to his chest over his heart and breath became constricted. Pain nerves triggered and Quatre fell to his knees. Tears gathered in his eyes. Through all of this Quatre could only form one coherent thought. _Wufei._

Pairings

Heero/Mako: 9

Duo/Mako: 5

Heero/Relena: 1

Trowa/Quatre: 5

Not Trowa/Quatre: 4

Add a Senshi

Minako: 4

Ami: 2

Setsuna: 3

Haruka: 1

Makoto had the giddy feeling on the surface but hid her emotions better than Hotaru who was the weird feeling. I'll get the next one out soon to make up for my, erm, yeah. Next chapter soon. Keep the inspirations coming! Ja Ne!

TS


	5. Fear

I would like to put out that I've started another story and it's going to be a bit of struggling on my part with two. See my profile for it, and I'd also like to say that the other one is my first priority. Sorry! It's been forever since I've seen the Anime Gundam Wing, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but this story's plot will not be following that of the show's. It also takes place in the first war. (The one against OZ if you hadn't noticed) Hope you like my new nicknames for you all!

babymar-mar: No problem B, any time.

Dragon-rose-vine: Good choices D-r-v. Rei? That's a new one.

Sprit of Death: Death-san I understand. Relena-hater-itis is a common disease. I'm not offended by it. Why would I be? I totally see where you are coming from. I didn't even look at what chapter you were reviewing for the first time, but ya, I'll add Minako in for you.

Kurai-kodoku: No…it's sad how slow my plot develops. For sure Wuffie'll be making an appearance next chapter. I've actually seen that opposites attract thing happen.

angelwings6117: OMG! I didn't even notice! But I fixed it, went through the entire story and changed everything. Thank you sooo much for that critique! I know what you mean with the pairings, you didn't confuse me. You get to decide Wufei's fate this time.

Jewels14: its ok Jewel, your outburst is understandable. So far it looks like you'll be ok, but cross your fingers and hope for Minako.

Lady Light: Yes! Finally! Now we just need some more! Start rallying the reviewers Light-chan. We could still come out ahead.

Wolf of the Darkness Flame: Glad to be of service WotDF. Oh! And I loved your story, but I never reviewed. () Sorry!

Hotaru170: I warned you it would be short Jen, glad it didn't read rushed and you thought it was good.

Airlady: Wow. Can I just say wow? We've got depth reader in our midst! Keep reviewing; I'm groveling for the input of a reader's whose caliber is so great. No one heard that! I'm not allowed to favor Reviewers! Tell that to babymar-mar and Damia Oi! No speaking out of turn. My other personalities are NOT allowed to scare the Reviewers away.

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: (cries) you are such an avid reviewer. It warms my heart. And yes, I agree with that observation entirely. That's the point! Keep you on the edge of your seat until I update four months later. Gyah! Four months! I need to get cracking!

bobica: Ami it is then Bob.

Ra Ra: Do you honestly think I'd kill Wufei? Hold on, I have this nice man in a white coat for you to talk to…

Zaeria: You hit it right on the nose Z. You have that choice in this chapter, don't miss out!

Cor-chan: Most definitely Cor-chan baby. (Giggle) Glad you like it, votes are down!

Trickter's-Lulaby: It should be me who apologies for my laziness. I'm happy that you reviewed at all! )

* * *

Trowa jumped out of Heavyarms gracefully and hurried to Quatre's aid. He got there just in time to catch him before he fell forward.

"What's wrong?" He asked into Quatre's ear.

"Oh Allah." Quatre prayed. Taking quick assessment of Quatre's position, hand over his heart and far away look in his eyes, Trowa concluded that the source of his pain was his empathy.

"Who is it Quatre?" Trowa prodded.

"Oh Allah." He moaned again. "It hurts."

"_Who_ hurts?"

"Wufei." Trowa's eyes shot up to meet Heero's.

"I'm going to retrieve him now." Heero informed him and then turned and entered the cockpit of Wing Zero. The Gundam roared to life, the hanger doors opening. Trowa shielded Quatre as Wing's propulsion systems started up. Then Heero and his Gundam were gone, off in search of Wufei. Trowa turned to the still suffering blond in his arms.

"Quatre, listen to my voice, focus on my voice, hear only me speaking, what do you hear Quatre?" The words were spoken softly and reassuringly, whispered in Quatre's ear as Trowa ran a soothing hand across his back, trying to break him out of his trance. It wasn't working.

"Screams." Quatre answered voice raspy as if he had been screaming himself recently. "(1) Ho Shen I seek your strength. (2) Huang Ta Hsien give me your protection. (3) Kwon Yum I ask your mercy" Unfamiliar words poured from Quatre's mouth. It seemed to Trowa that Quatre was praying, but he had never heard him call for any of those Deity's before, or any other god than Allah for that matter. The names didn't even sound Arabic, they sounded more…Chinese.

* * *

It was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now, but it was the only thing she could to clear her mind. A rip sounded through the air. Damn, she had broken the punching bag. Panting from her exercise Makoto sat down on the floor and stretched while her muscles were warm. She was in the basement, which served as the training and weapons room in the safehouse. Done stretching and cooled of slightly Makoto headed to the weapons rack.

She looked over the various guns and knives; a couple of katanas off to her right. The work bench directly below it had a half taken apart machine gun on it and a couple of lock-picking kits with various tools missing. The single drawer revealed several different types of explosives, detonators, and bomb timers.

For lack of anything better to do Makoto finished breaking down the gun on the table and systematically cleaned it. Putting it back on the shelf after loading it she brought another one down and did the same thing. An hour later she was done and relaxed. To relax Makoto all you had to do was give her something to keep her hands busy. That's way she liked cooking so much, that and her mother was a great cook. She was just going to reach for one of the thermal weapons (Very expensive weapons might I add) when Hotaru came rushing down the stairs.

"What is it?" Makoto asked seeing her panicked look.

"Barton just walked in with Winner unconscious in his arms! And I don't know where Yuy is!" Nothing else needed to be said, Makoto was up the stairs. She spotted her brother going up to the second floor, the little blond in his arms.

"Br-Trowa!" She called and winced when he stiffened. She had accidentally called him by his first name. "What's going on? What's wrong?" Trowa ignored her in favor of entering Quatre's room and laying him down. Hotaru approached him and did a quick medical check, determining he had a fever and elevated, but steady, heart rate.

"He'll be fine with some rest and ibuprophen." She informed them. A brown haired head poked in the room.

"Hey Tro, where'd Heero go off to? What happened to Quatre?" Alarm laced Duo's voice at the sight of the flaxen haired boy on the bed. Makoto waited intently for his answer to where Yuy was.

"Mission. Fine." Was the only reply as Trowa took up a chair next to Quatre's bed.

"Well so-orry Mr. Snooty Pants!" Duo stuck up his nose and stalked out of the room. Hotaru followed, but Makoto lingered for a moment, watching her brother. With a small smile she turned and left.

* * *

Duo sighed.

It was the only thing he could do. The book Wufei had let him borrow a couple weeks back sat on Quatre's night table, bookmark not a quarter ways through. He sighed again. The Tomoe girl had come in a few minuets ago to check on Quatre and to bring him some food. He was grateful. Duo took a moment to wring out the now room temperature cloth and re-wet it in the basin of ice water. Sure the medicine was working, but good old hands on worked better when it came to Quatre.

Duo sighed. He'd been doing that a lot in the past hour or so that had been his shift. He was so confused. And worried, he couldn't forget that. Tomoe looked like she could burst out crying at any moment but was either too dignified or embarrassed to do so. And what was with that funky stuff going on with Trowa and Kino? Weird was the only word he could think of to describe _that_. Whatever that was.

"Duo?" Came a weak whisper. Duo went to Quatre's side.

"Hey Quat, easy now. How do you feel?" Duo asked taking the cloth off and helping Quatre sit up.

"Strange." Quatre admitted. "What happened?"

"No idea. Tro just walked in with you unconscious in his arms. You sure you're ok!" Duo asked as Quatre swayed, hand on his head.

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong!"

"Ok, alright, I get it." Duo said trying to calm him down.

"No, no you don't! Something's wrong!" Quatre's voice was rising in pitch as he became more hysterical. Wide eyes frantically searched the room. "Wufei," Quatre suddenly concluded, "we need to get to him."

"Quatre, I don't know where…" But Quatre was already up and on his way to the door.

"I do." Was the only answer Duo got.

* * *

I know I made Quatre kinda crazy in this chapter and I'm sorry. Also sorry for the long wait but school started before I could finish this chapter and I have yet to perfect juggling school, HW, studying, sports _and_ writing. (I also doesn't help that I type slow.) _Anyway, _so more voting for how the plot should progress. Couple votes will be decided next chapter so if you haven't voted yet this is the time.

Choices:

1) Wufei comes in with a mauled Gundam, alone.

2) Heero comes in with an unconscious Wufei and no Shenlong.

A) Hotaru has to reveal her identity to heal Wufei.

B) Hotaru fixes Wufei up and he has this nagging feeling that he knows her.

Pick a number and a letter to go with it for how you want the next chapter to play out. It's a deciding chapter so pick well. Hopefully I can get the plot to move along faster. Showed a little of the sub-plot with Makoto in this chapter and you'll see more of it. Trowa won't suddenly find out she's his sister in the middle of a chapter without some type of development. It'll be awhile before I add another scout but I don't know exactly when it will be, so vote like its next chapter. And please _please_ don't vote twice for anything. I only count everyone's vote once and voting for each chapter won't make it count more than once. I'm not saying I've had a problem with that I just wanted to make sure you knew. Its grueling going threw every review to make sure they didn't vote twice. Here's the count.

Explanations: (1) Ho Shen is the Chinese Deity of strength.

(2) Huang Ta Hsien is the Chinese Deity of protection.

(3) Kwom Yum is the Chinese Deity of mercy.

Quarte was temporarily connected to Wufei, sort of channeling him. It's frequently depicted that Quatre's empathy has physical manifestations. I'm just following the groove.

Heero/Mako: 9

Duo/Mako: 5

Heero/Relena: 1

Trowa/Quatre: 5

Not Trowa/Quatre: 4

Add

Minako: 4

Ami: 2

Setsuna: 3

Haruka: 1


	6. Moving Foward

…

…

…

Really, I have nothing to say. No excuse. Absolutely none. I just, lost interest, I guess. I've started about eight other stories, and really, I have more inspiration for those than this at the moment.

Moving on, I got a large amount of votes in for 2b, so that's the way the story goes. I was actually kinda hoping for that one, but I couldn't let go of the other notions. I had this line in my head that would not leave, _'Wufei! What the hell did you do to my Gundam?'_ That, sadly, would have given her away and been dependent on choice 1. Also, I didn't get _any_ flames about Quatre's behavior last chapter. It was a shock, because if I was the one reading, I would have cooked the Authors butt so fast…

So anyway, the sixth chapter of _Gundam Pilot 05_ is finally here.

* * *

An uneasy feeling had been building in her stomach ever since she'd seen Barton hurry in carrying Winner. The boy hadn't been sick, not really, though he looked it. Pale, clammy skin, flushed neck, muscles limp and loose in unnatural sleep. The nurse in her screamed to demand what had happened, what in the course of ten minutes could bring a healthy young man to such a state.

And then it had _clicked_, like some kind of lock coming undone in her head. Explanations of power from Rei; the uncanny perceptiveness of the Senshi to know when one of their own is in danger; the unsettling feeling of having foreign fingers touch your soul; and the whispers from her Master that the Professor had acquired a _special_ boy.

_Empathy._

The word rang in her head, picture coming into focus. With it came the implications of 04's power, the meaning his symptoms could have. And what, in connection to her, it meant. _He's dead._ The thought ran circles in her head, chasing everything else away. Her love, who she had calmed, had tamed, and in return he had set her free and wild. _Dead._ As in gone forever.

It was then, in her room, that a noise interrupted her depressing thoughts. Footsteps, two pair, rushed and loud passed by their door. Startled into standing she opened the door to look outside. She caught the tail end of Maxwell's braid swinging around the corner. And something swelled in her.

_Hope.

* * *

_

The Gundam hanger was absolutely silent, and Heero half expected the entire team to be there anxiously waiting. But that was illogical. Grunting as he reached over the body in his arms, Heero slammed his hand down on the hatch button. It hissed as it opened, depressurizing the seal meant to keep out the death that was space.

Standing up unhindered (he hadn't had the time or the room to strap himself in, and he had the dislocated shoulder to show for it) Heero wrestled Wufei into a fireman's carry over his good shoulder, grabbing the cord that he used to lower himself. He hit a dilemma then. It would not carry the weight of both of them, and even with the Gundam crouched the ground was too far to jump with Wufei on his back.

"Wufei!" Heero looked across the hanger to see Quatre running up to his Gundam, looking worried and pale, but definitely better than he'd last seen him. Duo was on his heals, quick eyes assessing Heero's situation even as he ran.

"He needs a doctor." He informed them, his way of figuring the team's medical condition. They could go on missions, they couldn't go on missions, or they need a doctor.

"Well a nurse will have to do." Heero frowned as he realized he'd over looked Tomoe _again_. "How are we getting him down?" She sounded calm, but her face was tight and her fingers were twitching.

"We'll have to send Heero down first and Tomoe, you're the lightest, so you go up and bring him down. Both of you are slight, and the cable should handle it easy." Duo spoke up.

"Winner, I need you to run and get Makoto. Tell her to bring all of my emergency supplies here, and then find Barton and gather as many sheets as you can, as well as water, both hot and cold. I'll have to treat him right here." Heero was on the ground by then. Tomoe strode quickly up to him, nodded thanks, and then grabbed the cable. She continued talking. "Maxwell, I need you to turn the lights up, all of them. I'm going to need to be able to see. Yuy, stay right there. I want you to catch him if I drop him, or if the cable brakes."

Heero stood still and watched her, wondering if she had ever lead a team before. She certainly acted like it.

* * *

_Worry._

_Frustration._

_Fear._

Tomoe was a flood of emotions, all of them negative. Quatre was disoriented, off balance. He couldn't find his center in this whirlwind of feeling, and he felt like he was drowning without it. The world existed only in the color of emotion, and he felt like thirty new colors had just been invented.

Wufei was hurt. Tomoe was stuck on that, her focus only on helping him. She was frustrated and afraid, she didn't know if her skills were enough. She kept her mouth stubbornly closed though, even if Quatre knew she wanted to ask for help. He knew then, with the certainty that he had known Wufei was in danger, that Tomoe _loved_ Wufei.

_Hotaru,_ Quatre corrected himself, because after this he knew she deserved to have formalities dropped. He didn't understand how she could love a man she'd never met, but he couldn't dispute the feeling coming off of her in waves. Quatre watched as she moved to a burn wound in Wufei's side, and felt the sudden stab of anger, sadness, and guilt, even if her professional face never dropped.

_It's too much!_ He wailed mentally, emotions everywhere, assaulting his senses until it was only that. He couldn't get his barriers back up, couldn't find the balance. He felt like a child again, before the Professor had taught him control. He was being suffocated by the enormity of it all, he couldn't _breathe._

Calm washed over him, sweeping away the chaos. Quatre felt himself surface from his space heart and have his normal senses thrown back at him. Blinking suddenly seeing eyes Quatre found himself practically clinging to Heero. Logic wound its way back into his brain, and Quatre concluded he must have sought out the only emotionally 'stable' person in the room. Heero must have taken the hint, because the other boy's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, hand resting on his chest above Quatre's heart.

A quick glance up to the side found Heero's expression unchanged, eyes fixed on Tomoe -_Hotaru_- working. Quatre didn't dare dig to see what Heero was feeling, not in this state, and instead turned to the others. Duo was throwing them a bewildered look every minute or so, and Trowa's gaze settled only long enough to check that Quatre was okay. Kino gave them a confused glance before returning her attention to Wufei, and Hotaru was oblivious to all other interaction.

Satisfied that he could be of no other help, Quatre leaned into Heero and began to rebuild his walls.

* * *

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. To my once faithful audience, I hope you have found this and it meets your expectations. I feel really bad about letting you down. Please review. Also, pairings close this chapter, so last chance to tell me who you want with whom.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sorry I'm not taking the time to answer, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Thanx again.

TS


End file.
